User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Ep. 12: Jingle Fails
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just aparody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "Last time Total Drama DBZRP, ho ho ho", Chris says in a Santa outfit. "We saw our campers face off in a jurassic sized challenge". "Blala seemed to lose Gogeta and Rebekah`s trust, while Alpha had his head in the wrong game". "Blala luckily escaped elimination once again, and a injured Alpha was sent packing". "Can our campers live up to this Christmas themed challenge?" "Will Blala play naughty or nice?" "And does this outfit make me look fat?" "All of this answered right now, on Total...Drama...DBZRP!" ~In the Alfredo cabin~ 9k: "*yawn*". "Here`s to another day of not being eliminated", 9k says as he wakes up and jumps out his bed. He would then look out his window to see snow! "What the duck?!" "It`s snowing!", 9k would say. Blala: "What are you yelling about?" 9k: "It`s snowing!", 9k would say as he would run outside in joy, but quickly run back in. "It`s freezing", he says. Chris intercom: "Ho ho ho, good morning campers". "Time to get ready for today`s challenge". The campers would arrive outside to meet Chris in a santa costume, and Chef in a elf costume. Chris: "Welcome campers to Total Drama DBZRP, Christmas edition!" "As you know, this is the final challenge before you guys take a vacay to go spend the holidays with your families". Everyone: "Woohoo!" Chris: "But until then, we welcome you to your first challenge!". "For your first challenge you must race to the cliff on top of the island to start the challenge". Tre: "In the freezing cold?!" Chris: "Hehe, yep, gotta love snow machines". "Anyway, get moving". Everyone: "*groan*" The campers then start running to the top of the cliff on the island to start the first challenge. Blala: "This is so stupid", Blala says while running. Lova: "Can`t agree with you more", Lova says to him. "That million dollars better be worth it". Blala: "Same here, but it seems I have a target on my back now". "My only allies are turning on me". Lova: "Well I need to get to the final two, and I could use a cute ally like yourself". Blala: "But we`re on different teams", Blala says confused. Lova: "Who says rules can`t be broken?" Blala then cracks a evil smile. Blala Confessional: "I like this girl". "She can prove to be a useful ally". "Plus she called me cute". The campers then arrive to the cliff with Chris waiting for them. Chris: "Alright campers, your first part of today`s challenge is building snowmen". Gohan: "Sounds easy enough". Chris: "Yes, but you also have to look through the snow to find the snowman`s acessories, such as it`s top hat and carrot nose". "Oh, and you have to build your snowman at the top of the cliff, hehe". Gohan Confessional: "Stupid catches", Gohan says. Chris: "This challenge consist of three people for each team, so get building". Blala, 9k, and Prynce step out for their team, while Gogeta, Lova, and Miri step out for theirs. Chris: "On your mark...get set...Ho ho hi!" The campers then look at Chris confused. 9K: "What?" Chris: "Ho ho ho because it rhymes with.go". Miri: "That`s so stupid", Miri says. Chris: "It`s christmas, give me a break". "You know what just go", Chris says a little annoyed. The campers then race to the top of the cliff starting to roll up snow to build their snowmen. Blala: "9k you`re in charge of finding the accessories, Prynce and I will build the snowman". 9k: "Gotcha". Blala then starts building the snowman along with Prynce, as Lova and Gigeta do the same. Chris: "Stinky Alfredo are ahead, as they are almost finished building their snowman". "And 9k finds the top hat and eyes, while Miri finds the mouth and nosr". Blala and Prynce then finish building their snowman, as 9k also finds the pieces to the mouth and the scarf, as they maintain the lead". Lova then winks at Blala and mouths the words alliance, causing Blala to crack a smile. Blala Confessional: "My strategy can sometimes be rather unpredictable". "Now that I have a new alliance, I`ll do anything to keep it alive". "And if that means sabotaging my team, then so be it". Blala would then trip Prynce causing him to fall into the snowman and cause it to roll down the cliff. 9k: "Now where is that carrot?", 9k says as he looks for the item, but is run over by the falling snowman, causing him to fall down the hill. Miri then finds all her items and sticks them to the snowman. Chris: "And Juicy.Lasagna win the first part of this challenge". Tre: "Yes". Prynce: "Hey, I saw that", Prynce says to Blala. Blala: "I don`t know what you`re talking about", he responds. Prynce: "I saw Lova mouth something to you, and you tripped me". Blala: "Now Prynce why would I sabotage my own team when I have nothing to gain from it?" Prynce: "I guess you`re right, but I have my eye on you". Blala Confessional: "My plan was to make 9k look like he cost us this part of the challenge so he can get the boot, but since Prynve is suspicious, I should change my priorities". Chris: "Alright campers, time to race back to the camp grounds for your next challenge", Chris says. Tre: "Wait what?" "Why didn`t you do the first challenge there?" Chris: "Because I like making you miserable", Chris says smiling. "Now get moving, ho ho ho". ~At the camp grounds~ Chris: "Alright campers, for your next challenge you must sleigh race in these sleighs", Chris says. "While you deliver presents at the same te". "In the sleighs you must deliver the correct presents to the correct interns". "A picture of the intern is on the side of each present to help you out". "And be warned, each intern knows what they want, so you better deliver the right gifts". "First team to deliver all their presents correctlly and cross the finish line wins". "This will also be a three person challenge as well". Blala: "Hey Prynce, why don`t you and me go with Gohan?", Blala says. "We could use your atletic arm to throw the presents to the interns faster". Prynce: "I guess that`ll help", Prynce says with a smirk. Blala then makes a look.of disgust behind Prynce. Blala, Gohan, and Prynce board the sleigh as Zane, Azusa, and Cailee board theirs". Zane: "Uhh these are moose not reindeer", Zane says to Chris. Chris: "Must I always get critized, we couldn`t afford reindeer okay, geez". "On you marks...get set...snow!" The campers then look at Chris once again confused. Everyone: "What?" Chris: "It`s a clever pun geez, can I please catch a break". "Go!" The campers then start racing throwing presents out to the correct interns. Zane: "We can do this guys", Zane says as he drives the sleigh. Gohan: "Keep it up", Gohan says to Blala and Prynce. Stinky Alfredo would then get the lead, almost at the finish line. However, Blala would then do a sneaky trick and switch the pics on one of the presents. Prynce: "Last one", Prynce says as he gives the last two presents to the interns as Alfredo cross the finish line. Stinky Alfredo: "Yes!" Chris: "Hold on there Stknky Alfredo", Chris says as he looks at one of the interns. The intern would then shake the box and open it to reveal the wrong present. "Stinky Alfredo lose by disqualification", Chris says. Blala: "Wow, thanks a lot Prynce". Prynce: "B-but how?" Chris: "Stinky Alfredo I`ll be seeing yo-". Prynce: "Wait!", Prynce yells as he cuts Chris off. "Let us do the last challenge". Azusa: "Newsflash, even if you win you still lose", Azusa says. "The score is 2-nothing". Chris: "Let`s make this interesting then". "If Prynce can win the next challenge, his team will instantly win and escape elimination". "However if he fails to win, he is automatically eliminated". Everyone: "*gasp!* Chris: "That`s right, PLOT TWIST!" Prynce: "I accept", Prynce says. Chris: "Alright then, your challenge is to do what ol Saint Nick does himself", Chris says. "You will have to successfully climb down the chimney on the cabins and deliver 5 presents to your team`s cabin". "First team to deliver all their presents one by one wins". "So, who`s going for Juicy Lasagna?" Tre: "I will", he says as he volunteers. Luka Confessional: "I`m rooting for you Prynce". Chris: "Okay on your mark...get set...Go!" Luka: "What no puns?" Chris: "SHADDUP!" Prynce then takes one present and climbs the cabin as he climbs into the chimney and scoots down, as Tre does the same. Prynce Confessional: "This one challenge decides my faith, I have to win". Prynce then runs out the cabin and picks up his second present and goes down the chimney, as he does the same with the third. Tre then slips as Prynve gets the lead. Blala: "Grrr". Blala Confessional; "I can`t let Prynce win, because if I do, I`ll be getting the boot next time", Blala says. Blala then grabs a rock when no one is looking and tries to throw it at Prynce to knock him off the roof, but he misses, and Prynce delivers his fourth present. Lova: "Hmmm". Lova: "I saw that Blala was in trouble and needed help, so I decided to help him out". Lova would then sneak into the cabins when no one was looking. Tre would soon catch up to Prynce, as he also delivers his fourth present. Chris: "It`s dead even, who will win?" Prynce: "This challenge is mine", Prynce says as he grabs the last present and jumps down the chimney. However, Prynce skyrockets out of the chimney yelling in pain as he falls to the ground. This causes Tre to take advantage and win for his team. Chris: "And Juicy Lasagna win it!" Juicy Lasagna: "Yes!" Prynce: "No", Prynce says sadly. ~At the bondfire~ Chris: "Well Prynce it`s time for you to walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers out of here", Chris says. Prynce: "Aw man". His teammates then give Prynce a long group hug as they wave their friend goodbye". As Prynce boards the Biat of Losers, Blala walks up to him. Blala: "To bad to sad". "Losers need to learn their place". Prynce: "Yep, so hopefully you`ll learn yours", Prynce says as he leaves with the Boat of Losers. "See you guys at the finale", he yells out to his team. ~Middle of the night~ Blala knocks on the Lasagna cabin window, as Lova comes to it. Lova: "What?" Blala: "Just wanted to thank you for lighting the chimney". Lova: "Hmph, all in a days work". "If we keep it up we`ll surely get far". Blala: "No, if we keep it up we`ll be unstoppable", Blala says as he cracks a evil grin. Category:Blog posts